The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach (Prunus persica (L.) Batsch) tree named ‘UFGem’. Particularly, the present invention relates to a peach tree that produces a high percentage of red skin with an attractive deep yellow ground color on the fruit. The fruit has good eating quality with clingstone and non-melting, yellow flesh. Fruit are mature for fresh market in early to mid-May in Gainesville, Fla. Fruit are produced on a tree adapted to a mild winter climate. Contrast is made to ‘UFSun’ peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,764) for reliable description. This new variety ‘UFGem’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it retains fruit firmness from its non-melting flesh at the full-flavor, tree-ripe stage for a week on the tree.
This peach tree (genotype) originated in a cultivated area of the fruit breeding program at the University of Florida, located in Gainesville, Fla. The seed parent was ‘FlordaBest’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,294). The pollen parent was AP99-20c peach, which resulted from a cross of Fla.94-40wc×‘Springbaby’ (unpatented). Fla.94-40wc resulted from a cross of ‘Improved Diamante’ (unpatented)×‘Snowflame’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,251). ‘UFGem’ was determined to have unique tree and fruit characteristics, making it worthy for commercial fresh fruit production. ‘UFGem’ peach tree was selected in 2006, and was designated and tested as Fla. 06-08c. It was asexually reproduced by budding on ‘Flordaguard’ (unpatented) seedling rootstock in Gainesville, Fla., where the selection was made and trees were also tested. Asexually propagated plants remained true to type. There are no known effects of this rootstock on this scion cultivar.
When compared with its parent varieties, ‘UFGem’ is a medium to large, yellow-fleshed peach with non-melting flesh. The fruit typically have from 90-100% blush on the peel. ‘UFGem’ requires approximately 175 chill hours below 45° F. to bloom and reaches full bloom around January 23 in Gainesville, Fla. Pollen parent AP99-20c is a medium to large peach having white, non-melting flesh. The fruit of AP99-20c typically have blush on 60-70% of the peel. AP99-20c requires approximately 350 chill hours below 45° F. to bloom, with bloom typically occurring around February 22 in Gainesville, Fla. Seed parent ‘Flordabest’ is a medium to large, yellow-fleshed peach with melting flesh. The fruit typically have from 90-100% blush on the peel. ‘Flordabest’ requires approximately 275 chill hours below 45° F. to bloom and reaches full bloom around February 9 in Gainesville, Fla.
‘UFGem’ differs from ‘UFSun’ by having fruit of a higher percentage of red skin and ripening one week later. ‘UFGem’ has larger fruit size and more red in the skin than ‘UFSun’.